Arranged marriage
by jazzaJ
Summary: When two companies merge Zach and Cammie are forced to get married. They hate each other with a passion but when they start playing games will they fall for each other? rated M because i'm paranoid...
1. moving in

**This is one of my first fanfic's **

**hope you like... and should I carry on writing it? :L**

* * *

><p>At the moment my life was unpredictable whirlwind. Sweeping up all the good bits of my life and leaving a mess and horrors that are hard to imagine. I am Cammie Morgan and at the moment I HATE my life.<p>

"MUM!" I screamed.

"Yes hunny?" she appeared in my bedroom door way. She had been round my house for a while now because she had been planning this "arranged Marriage" (the main reason my life is hell)

"Where are my skinny jeans?"

"You are not wearing those, you are moving into Zachary's (the jerk I'm marrying) house today and you are wearing something pretty, whether you like it or not!"

"Fine..." I huffed

After hours of endless torture I was ready. My hair had been curled and put to one side of my neck and I had a turquoise dress on that came above my knee. I had on very high heels and a diamond pendant necklace. I must admit I looked amazing. Zach would be one lucky jerk.

I walked to my car getting a few well deserved wolf whistles on the way. The drive to Zach's house was quick but took me into an unknown part of town.

His house was not a house, more like a mansion. There were flowers and fountains everywhere, There where pathways leading to more secluded areas. My dad didn't lie when he said that the merger between our two families (leading to my arranged marriage) would pay of his dept and save our company. There were lots of shiny cars parked in his driveway, most were probably Zach. I parked my red and silver custom made sports car on his freshly cut grass, leaving tire prints. If he was going to be a jerk I might try to be a bigger one.

I opened my car door and then went to get my luggage out of the boot. I walked up to his door and knocked three times. I waited a while and used the doorbell instead. He knew I was coming today yet he wasn't answering his doorbell. I kept pressing the bell hearing the annoying tune blast out around his house. "DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG! DONG!" that would get his attention.

The door opened with Zach stood there in his boxers with a girl around his shoulder.

"WHAT?" His tone was harsh. The blonde slut started whispered something in Zach's ear.

"Sure babe, come back any time." Zach said throwing her a key to one of his many cars.

"Thanks babe" said the girl as she drove off in one of Zach's many cars.

"WHAT?" he repeated in the same tone.

"I'm moving in today Zachary, did you forget?" I said in a patronising voice.

"No I didn't, and don't call me that Cameron!"

"Why the girl then?" I say walking into his house.

"Celebrating the last few nights of my freedom." He says slamming the door behind me.

"Where's my room then?" I ask turning to look at him. He is a jerk but he is hot! I look him up and down, he has a six pack which is good(e) and he is fit. Since he's wearing boxers it's easy to see all his muscles, and hell he has a lot.

"Like what you see?" He says with a smirk.

"I've seen better!" which is a complete lie. "Where's my room?" I ask again.

"You mean our room?" He asks still smirking.

"WHAT?" I screamed.

"Parents thought of it. They say it will help us get to know each other before the wedding." I didn't know smirks got so big.

"Follow me." He says leading me up a HUGE staircase. I tried to ignore everything that looked impressive, which was almost everything. He led me into a room with a huge double bed and a TV on the wall. He then led me into a HUGE bathroom with a hot tub in the corner and a shower that could fit in ten people with ease. He then showed me his walk in cupboard filled with his stuff and a small space at the bottom for me. He threw my suitcases in the small space he had left for me then walked out. God he was rich.

He went to sit down on his bed that had been crumpled from that girls visit.

"Want to have an adventure?" he said waggling his eyebrows.

"Sure" I say putting on my sexiest voice. His mouth opens so wide he could catch flies.

"Really?" he asks getting excited.

"Hell No! I am NOT a Slut! Or more preferably just because we are getting married i am NOT your slut! Only sleeping happens in there, okay?" I say pointing to the bed.

"OK, but when you ask for it I'll be waiting." He said, another smirk brewing.

"Jerk!" I said stepping forward.

"Bitch!" He says stepping forward.

"Man whore!" I say getting in his face.

"slag!" He says leaning forward.

"FAG!" I lean in a bit more.

He takes me in his arms and kisses me slowly. After a few seconds we break away.

"You know, this marriage could be fun." Another smirk brewing.

"HOW?"

"Whoever falls in love first loses."

"What will happen when you lose?" I ask.

"when you lose you will have to do whatever the winner says for the whole Marriage."

"Agreed, Zachary this is going to be so easy. I don't fall in love with jerks."

"This Cameron is going to be a piece of cake, I don't fall in love!"

Let the games begin...

* * *

><p>If you liked it please comment...<p>

If it was shit please comment...

PLeAse coMMeNT xx


	2. chicken and rice and all things nice

**This is Chapter two :) Thankyou for all the LOVELY reviews.**

**Thanks LeahGoode: I am English and I love your work so far (I'm a slow reader but I'm getting there)**

**I Hope its not a disappointment... **

* * *

><p>"Cameron, come downstairs please. " Zach called from downstairs. I'd spent the last half an hour unpacking my stuff. I'd moved some of Zach's clothes on to different hangers and made more space for my own stuff. His clothes still filled the majority of the cupboard. I put my last top on a hanger and stood proudly looking at my work.<p>

"Cameron!" Zach called again.

"Yes." I answered running down the stairs. I stopped and my jaw dropped.

Zach had brought a table and two chairs into the main hall and covered the table with a red cloth. There were candles everywhere and it looked perfect.

"Zach?" I asked him stunned.

"Yes?"

"What is all this?"

"This is our dinner." He said smirking.

Zachary Goode didn't seem like a jerk anymore, he seemed like a nice guy, the type I would fall for. He came up to me and led me to my chair. He had manners, who knew. He then put a dish on the table, It was chicken in rice, My favourite. It was perfect, It looked simple but tasted like a dream. I ate it so quickly that my tummy started to hurt but I didn't care. After I had finished I looked up to see Zach chuckling. My vision was faded and my head started to spin.

"Whyy aree yyou laughing at meee?" My speech was slurred.

Zach went into fits of laughter.

"You're such a lightweight." He said still chuckling.

I hadn't drunk anything and the wine on the table hadn't even been opened.

"I Haveen't drankkk anything, I only ate thhe chickeen." Zach laughed again.

That little shit, he spiked the chicken and rice.

"I'mm gonnna geet yoouu!" I said standing up from the table and lurching towards him knocking my chair over.

He slowly got up from his seat and walked up the stairs.

"Like you can, Morgan." I stumbled after him, my head getting dizzier. He went into his bedroom and I followed him as fast as I could without falling over.(which was the pace of a snail)

"Get me then" he said while sitting on his bed.

"I willll" I walked over to the bed and my ankle twisted and in result I flew onto the bed or more precisely, onto Zach.

"I didn't know you were that eager for it." The fall had taken me out of my drunken state of mind.

"I am not eager for-" Zach cut me off by pressing his lips onto mine. We kissed for a while, we didn't include passion there was only lust. Zach took my hips in his hands and rolled so that I was underneath him. I bit the bottom of his lip with annoyance. He let out a small yelp.

"What was that for?" He asked breathless.

"Spiking the chicken and rice."

"Ok then, this is for driving all over my grass." He held my two arms together and bit and sucked hard on my neck, A LOT. He probably gave me about seven hickeys all over my neck.

"Zach, what will my parents say!" I said shocked.

"That's for you to figure out" He then closed his mouth over mine again.

I knew if he hadn't of spiked the chicken I would of probably fallen for him sooner, but in a weird way I kinda liked Zach and the competition might be a bit harder than I thought. I snuggled into Zach's side, ignoring the fact I still had my dress on and went to sleep. I knew how to get Zach back in the morning.

**ZPOV**

Cammie fell asleep on me. She was hotter than any girl I'd met and she was my soon to be wife. I wasn't happy about the wedding but I would be happy for me and Cammie to have one or two nights in... Alone... _quit thinking like that, do you want to lose! _If I hadn't of pulled the stunt with the chicken she might have actually thought I was a decent man. I was falling for Cammie and there was no way in hell she was falling for me. _Think Zach, think. What should I do next..._

* * *

><p><strong>If It wasn't suckish comment..<strong>

**If it was comment..**

**If you want me to read anything... all you have to do is comment... :L**


	3. Car wash!

**Three chapters in ONE day... I officially have no life. Hope it's good(e)**

**I don't own the Gallagher girls... **

* * *

><p>I woke up with a yawn. I lifted my head of my hard pillow to see that I'd slept straddling Zach. I tried to move off him as slowly as possible. I moved my still straddling legs apart to try and slip Zach to the other end of the bed. Halfway through the process Zach started to stir, he blinked once then twice until he realised what was happening. A smirk played across his face. I just realised what this could look like to Zach. My cheeks went red.<p>

"All you had to do was ask." He said while clasping his hands round my waist.

"I was trying to get off you actually."

"yeah... I believe you" he said sounding patronising.

"Can I get off you now please?"

"Ok, I need to get to work anyway." And with that Zach jumped off the bed and ran into the bathroom. I heard the water running for the shower and started to get my plan into action.

I went through my suitcase, all that was left in there was my pants, bra's, socks and some other bits and bobs.(I didn't put them in a draw because Zach could easily snoop through it) I chose the laciest bra and pants and then I chose my denim skirt and a purple boob-tube that showed half my tummy. (Which was looking very flat today) I also chose a pair of black wedges.

Zach came out of the shower dressed to work at his dads company.

"I'll be back at 4.00, so don't snoop."

"See you then." I said fluttering my eye lashes.

I watched Zach walk out and quickly ran into the bathroom. I went into the shower to have a "quick" wash but I got a bit carried away...

20 minutes later..

Head under water  
>And they tell me to breathe easy for a while<br>The breathing gets harder, even I know that  
>Made room for me but it's too soon to see<br>If I'm happy in your hands  
>...<p>

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
>'cause you tell me it's<br>Make or break in this  
>If you're on your way<br>I'm not gonna write you to stay  
>If all you have is leaving I'm gonna need a better<br>Reason to write you a love song today

I got out the shower and dried my body and hair. I applied waterproof makeup and got dressed in the outfit I picked earlier. I looked SEXY. I curled my hair again and tied it in a ponytail letting a few strands fall out. I went out to my car and hooked up my IPod to the car speakers. I looked in the boot and got out my carwash kit. I easily found a hose and started to wash my car. I covered myself in water and soap and acted like a complete slut. I threw myself all over the car waiting for Zach to come home. My IPod blasted the best song for this moment.

When I walk in the spot, this is what I see  
>Everybody stops and they staring at me<br>I got passion in my pants and I ain't afraid to show it

I'm sexy and I know it

I'm sexy and I know it...

Check it out  
>Wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle, wiggle yeah<br>Do the wiggle man  
>Yeah I'm sexy and I know it<p>

Girl look at that body  
>I work out<br>Girl look at that body  
>I work out<p>

Yeah I'm sexy and I know it!

Zach drove through, his eyes bugging out of their sockets. I just kept dancing and throwing myself at the car like a prat. Why did guys find it so attractive? I don't know and I don't care because whatever it was it was working. Zach stepped out of his car and walked up to me. I turned the music off.

"Can I help you?" I said with a smirk.

His eyes just bugged out even more.

"Want me to wash yours?" I asked.

"It's...its ok." I didn't know I could have that effect on Zachary Goode.

He leaned forwards and started to kiss me. He slid his hand under the hem of my denim skirt. I quickly slapped his hand away and broke the kiss.

"What?" he sounded like a hurt puppy.

"Tell me you love me and I will do it?" I asked him.

He looked at me in the eye, all jokes gone from the convocation.

"NOPE." he said popping the "P", he walked away laughing to himself while I stood there soaking wet, rejected.

* * *

><p><strong>Zach is playing hurt to get... what will Cammie do next...<strong>

**spoil****er: **"Zach, stop it! ZACH!"

**please review :D xxx**


	4. good dreams

**This is the fourth one in one day... They keep on getting smaller and smaller (sorry about that) but I worked hard on these. Thank you so much for ALL the nice reviews. (not that any of them were mean) **

**They all made my day!**

* * *

><p>"Zach, stop it! ZACH!" I screamed in pleasure.<p>

"Tell me you love me." He growled.

"I can't" I said breathless.

"Tell me." He said biting my neck.

"I love you." I whispered.

"LOUDER!" he growled.

"I LOVE YOU, I always will and always have!" I shouted

He then tossed me of the bed like I was trash.

"I won," he said bluntly. He walked towards the door. "Now get out of my house."

"But..but what about the wedding... I LOVE YOU ZACH." I said, tears flowing down my cheeks.

"I DON'T CARE! GET OUT!" he grabbed a fistful of my hair and pulled me out of his room and pushed me down the stairs I was about to fall when I suddenly woke up.

"It's ok, It's ok" Zach whispered while rubbing soothing circles in my back. He pulled a piece of my hair gently and I whimpered.

"What's wrong Cammie?"

"Just a bad dream" I sighed.

"It wasn't all bad though was it?" he asked me, A smirk on his face. My cheeks went red.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" My cheeks went tomato red. SHIT! What did he hear?

"W-what did y-you hear?" I asked him, nervous.

"A hell of a lot!" Zach got out his phone and started scrolling through his media. He pressed the button and the room was filled with sounds of me sleep-talking.

"Zach! More! ZACH! Oh yessss." That's what I repeated the most and I also purred and grunted a lot!

"Want to re-enact the good part of your dream with me." Zach purred.

"Ummm...NO!" I was still embarrassed about the recording let alone him wanting to "Re-enact" it.

"Do you know what?" Zach asked "I'm setting this as my ring tone."

"NO WAY!"

"I think I might?"

"Zach! DELETE IT NOW!" I growled.

"Tell me you love me?"

"NO WAY IN HELL!" I am so glad that I didn't say that part of my dream aloud.

Zach got out his phone again and started playing more of the noises. He jumped out of bed and ran round the room playing the recording. I chased after him trying to make him stop playing it. When a " BEEP" came from outside. We both ran to the window looking outside.

"SHIT! It's the parents." Zach's smirk faded.

"I have to get ready, Act like you hate me!" I said smirking.

"What do you mean, I won't have to act." He said returning my smirk.

"Meanie" I nudged him.

He chuckled and left our room to greet our parents. I went to have a shower and clean my teeth quickly, and this time I meant quickly.

I put on my sailor tee and a high waisted skirt. My tee was tucked into my skirt, my mum would approve since it was on the runway last week. I tied my hair up in a ponytail letting a few strands of hair fall out of it. I quickly put on my black stilettos on and rushed downstairs to meet the parents.

* * *

><p><strong>I know it's a shortie but I ran out of inspiration :L<strong>

**Please review :L I love it when you do...(rymes :L) thanks for reading xxx**


	5. A Baby!

**Sorry that I neglected this piece for so long but I am back now! :D**

**LOVE YOU ALL ;D**

* * *

><p>Our parents didn't stop talking. My parents and I sat opposite to Zach and his family. Every now and then Zach would make a stupid face or a silly comment which would make me laugh and my mum would nudge me to shut up. Zach signaled to his phone a few times, When he did this I pleaded silently for him not to play the recording. We didn't listen to what our parents were saying but what brought us out of our silent conversation was the on word "Baby".<p>

"What!" we both said together, our draws dropping.

"We were just saying that we do not want Cameron getting pregnant until two years after the wedding. It would look bad for the company." Zach's mother explain to the both of us. I was shocked and my mouth would not move to protest, apparently Zach was feeling the exact same way as he didn't say anything.

"You two know I don't agree with abortion, so I would like you to use these!" She threw Zach a small box of condoms. He was silent. I burst out into laughter.

"Is this some kind of joke. No disrespect Mr and Mrs Goode but your son and I don't have that sort of relationship." Zach then burst out into fits of laughter, fingering his phone again reminding me of the dream. Everyone apart from Zach was frozen from my outburst.

"Oh...hufph...we are glad about that, we must be off. We have most of the wedding planned without your help but we need you two to try on your outfits in two weeks time. Until then, relax. No more work for a while Zachary." Zach's face lit up at his dads comment and a smirk played across his face.

"Bye!" We said together. They left quickly leaving me and Zach in peace.

"Zach! More! ZACH! Oh yessss." He played the recording again.

"Are you always so annoying Mr Goode?" I asked innocently.

"Hurtful" he put his hand on his heart.

He played the recording again. "Zach stop it! Now!"

"No" He said running away to his bedroom.

"I'm going to get you!" I ran to his bedroom to find him on his bed.

"Zach! I lurvvve you Zach. Your the bestest and biggest boy ever!" He was trying to mimic my voice but failing.

"Haha, In your dreams!" I laughed.

"Actually in your dreams." With that comment I pounced onto the bed and held his hands to the pillow. "As much as I would love for this to go further i'm hungry!" I got off him and we headed downstairs.

"What do you want." I asked him politely, A huge smirk spread across his face.

"A sandwich."

"I want one too! Go ahead then and make me one!" I sat down on the kitchen side and watched Zach make the sandwiches and he was awful and I wondered how the chicken and rice he made tasted so good. I ended up helping him several times.

"Done! Dinner is served!" He took a bite out of his and spat it out strait away. "Yuckk!" We ordered a takeaway after the failed attempted of our sandwiches.

"That was lush." I was so full after the takeaway.

"Want to play a game?" Zach asked.

"Sure." with that Zach raced to a rack of drinks and pulled out a bottle of vodka and ran back and sat next to me."

"Lets play innocent! I will ask a question and whoever has the most innocent answer has to drink."

"Ok." I said warily.

"How many times have you had sex?" Shit! Should I lie? No, he's my fiance he will soon know the truth.

"Never..." Zach's face went pale then a smirk spread across his face.

"I've lost count." Zach made me drink half a glass. I wretched a few times but I drank it all even when my throat was burning.

"My turn! have you ever cheated?"

"I'm not that kind of person Miss Morgan! No I haven't!"

"You need to drink then! I asked this guy out while I was drunk and In the morning I didn't remember. After a few months he dumped me by text because he saw me kissing this guy." Zach drank half a glass.  
>The evening carried on like this until I couldn't walk in a strait line.<p>

Zach's POv

"Zach?" Cammie asked in a whiny voice. She was utterly drunk.

"Yes?"

"I want you! GRRRRR!" Cammie lept onto my lap growling and started un-buttoning her shirt.

"No! Cammie stop it! Your drunk and I can't take advantage of you!"

"Zachary! I can do what I want!" Who new when she is drunk she's feisty. She took my wrist and stormed up to my bedroom, stumbling a few times. She threw me on the bed and tied my hands to the headboard. I wasn't going to object to her desires even if she was drunk. She lent down and started to kiss me, she was one of the best kissers I had ever met. Her tongue slid around the entrance of my mouth and I opened my mouth granting her entrance into my mouth. Our kiss deepened and we soon started doing other activity's. This could be the best night EVER!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked and forgave me... :L might even write another tonight if I get enough reviews <strong>


	6. Raped and stabbed

**sorry It's such a short one :S I am running out of ideas :C If you have any please just send them to me and I will most probably use them :D **

**Ps. thanks for ALL the lovely reviews...**

* * *

><p>I felt so happy for some unknown reason. lying in this bed was bliss. I rolled over to see Zach's piercing green eyes staring into mine.<p>

"Do you remember?" He whispered.

"Remember what?" I laughed. I then realized that I was completely naked under the covers of the bed.

"Great. The BEST night i'd ever had with a girl and she doesn't remember it. figures!" I was shocked.

"Why don't I remember getting into bed? Why am I naked? The biggest question why are you naked too?" I panicked. "Did we...have...ummmm..."

"Yes, You lost your v-card!" He got out of the bed revealing his body. My god it was something! "Like what you see?"

"I...I... Yes I do." He laughed and went into the bathroom. I rushed out of the bed and took my chance to get some clothes on. Shit! I'd lost my virginity to a guy I didn't love. Well I do love him but I can't say it. Shit! I love Zachary Goode!

Zach's Pov

I went into the bathroom to give Cammie some privacy. What it she regrets it! What if she doesn't talk to me ever again! What if she doesn't love me the way I love her. I know it sounds silly that after I get some I love a girl but I always loved Cammie. I just didn't know it.

Cammie's pov

I didn't know if Zach regretted it. I would of liked to of known what had happened but I didn't regret it. I tried on my most expensive outfit and knew that no man let alone Zach could regret me. It was a baby pink playsuit with a chunky baby blue belt round my waist. (pic on profile(from katy perry I kissed a girl video)) I walked out of the closet to see Zach waiting for me. As soon as he saw me his eyes bulged out of there sockets.

"I was going to suggest we go into town but if you go there dressed like that you might get raped or attacked..."

"ummm...thanks...I guess?" At least he was acting like his jerky self again.

"Do you want a day by the pool or..." He stopped mid sentence.

"Or?"

"It's nothing!"

"Whats the other option Zach? Tell me!" I begged.

"I was going to say we could re-enact what happened last night?" He laughed.

"Maybe tonight we can." I strutted out the bedroom and Zach followed me. I was nearly at the door of his house when two large arms wrapped round me from behind.

"Where do you think you going?" Zach purred into my ear, He started to bite and suck on my earlobe. His arms that were wrapped around me lowered so his hands were pressed against the top of my legs. He spun me round and gently pushed me into the wall. My legs turned into jelly and I couldn't protest but luckily for me I didn't want him to stop.

"I.. Was going to go into town!" I whispered.

"Were you now?"

"Yes I was, Am I not aloud to go Zach?"

"No your not. You could get raped or stabbed wearing this." He gestured to my outfit.

"Zachary? What Is the real reason you aren't letting me go?"

He cracked "If you went into town every man would be attracted to you and I get jealous, easily! So if you stay here I have you all to myself."

He growled and smashed his lips onto mine. It was like deja-vu. Our kiss got deeper and deeper until I felt something hard press against my leg. I pulled away from the kiss and Zach tried to protest.

"Oh my! Who has an erection!" I quickly got out my phone and took a picture as bribery. Zach was still too fazed to notice. He huffed and started to kiss my neck again.

"This is why I liked you better when you were drunk, You didn't care if I got an erection." He scoffed.

"Hurtful." I copied his line from yesterday. "Lets go upstairs and re-enact."

"Really?" He sounded shocked.

"Really!"

This time I remembered everything and it was perfect.

Pro's and Con's list

Pro: You love the jerk your marrying.

Con: You can't tell said jerk that you love him.

Pro: You can't remember losing your V-card.

Con: You lost your V-card to said hot jerk

Pro: you re-enacted the night

Con: you can't tell him that you love him

Pro: It was the best thing ever and you enjoyed it.

Con: It was the best thing ever and you enjoyed it.

* * *

><p><strong>What will happen next? I don't know :S I have a long plot but I need a few fillers :D If anyone has any small ideas for me to use please just send them to me :L <strong>

**ps. can they be original and not taken of books or movies or any fanfiction story**

**LoVE YoU ALl**


End file.
